Varani Mander
- Normal = }} - Outfits ▾= - Scarf= }} }}|guardian = Komodo dragon lusus|age = 7.5 sweeps|gender = female|blood = Burgundy|screenname = aeolianAttrition|strifekind = Dartkind|fetch modus = Alarm|moon = Prospit|sprite = DANKDRAGONLORD420 (Komodo dragon lusus + INSCRUTABLE MEAT)|classpect = Witch of Breath|planet = Land of Smoke and Ruby}} Your name is VARANI MANDER, and it is cold as globes in here. To be fair, you are basically ALWAYS COLD, ALL THE TIME, due to your body being acclimated to an extremely warm climate. Your LAYABOUT LUSUS insisted on building your hive near an ACTIVE VOLCANO, which causes you no end of annoyance in the form of spontaneous fires and quakes, but he seems to thrive on it and you've ADAPTED. As a result of your aversion to cold weather, you've developed a pointed interest in METEOROLOGY. You can read WIND PATTERNS and CLOUD FORMATIONS like an open book, even PREDICTING THE WEATHER days ahead of time, though this skill has never once proven to be USEFUL to you. Your other varied interests include CROCHET--with which you create many WARM COZY SCARVES--and MYSTERY NOVELS, which you enjoy both for their CONVOLUTED LOGIC and for the fleeting sense of INTELLECTUAL SUPERIORITY you feel when solving the mysteries yourself. You dream of someday sleuthing yourself out of a conundrum as UNNECESSARILY COMPLEX AND INTERCONNECTED as the ones in your books. You know that's unlikely to happen, though, since you DON'T REALLY GET OUT MUCH. It's not that you're averse to going out and having adventures, but you've been known to be KIND OF A SELFISH JERK SOMETIMES and don't often stray far from your WARM HIVE, meaning you don't really have much in the way of FRIENDS. Your trolltag is aeolianAttrition, and you speak with a s-s-slight stutter when you're cold. Life before SGrub Varani lived the first several sweeps of her life a loner. Her lusus, the fat, useless lump, is an exceptionally lazy specimen who rarely musters the energy to move from his favorite basking spot, let alone provide food for himself and his charge. Thus, Varani usually has to gather sustenance for the both of them, meaning a good portion of her daily routine involves foraging and hunting. The volcanic location of their shared hive makes hunting dangerous, but Varani has, over the sweeps, become quite adept at sighting distant movement and taking down prey with her favored weapon, her blowgun. Certain species of plant in the area, hardy enough to survive extreme temperatures and weather, have evolved toxic substances in order to deter equally-hardy herbivores. Varani has learned, mostly through internet research, how to extract and combine these substances into effective poisons. She sometimes tips her darts in these poisons to slow down or otherwise weaken her prey, making their capture less energy-intensive. If there's one thing Varani has learned from her no-good lusus, it's that spending more energy than necessary is awful. Just, like, the worst. Another youthful lesson Varani takes to heart is to kill or be killed. Growing to adolescence in the igneous badlands, and as a member of the lowest caste on the hemospectrum, she knows that any living thing--troll or animal--is a potential threat to her life. That's not to say her first instinct upon meeting another troll is to shoot darts first and ask questions later, but she always prefers to err on the side of caution and generally tends to look out for number one. Entry After much anxious waiting, Varani was contacted by her server player, Arty Batson, and her entry was initiated. Things went surprisingly smoothly until, while prototyping her uncooperative lusus, she accidentally dropped a chunk of INSCRUTABLE MEAT into the receptive sprite. Thus her all-knowing adviser and game guide was born, and his name: DANKDRAGONLORD420. Varani and Arty did their best to ignore him while they finished the entry process. After scanning the carved dowel, the alchemiter produced a tiny replica of Varani, made of transparent red stone. On Arty's orders, she smashed the figurine on the floor of her hive. Land of Smoke and Ruby Varani's Land is almost entirely grayscale, with only the color red showing any prominence. City streets, paved with cobblestones, are lined on either side by old-fashioned buildings. A thick mist chokes the streets, and plumes of smoke rise from countless chimneys. Varani has not yet explored this strange new planet, but feels an indescribable sense of belonging that cannot be dispelled even by her apprehension. Relationships Nyarla Aesona Well, your first significant conversation with another troll in more than a sweep could have gone a BIT more smoothly, but at least Nyarla seemed... eager to help. You hope all of the other players in this world-ending "game" are as confident in your escaping your doomed home planet as Nyarla is... Aaisha Irquen Just yesterday you were content to mind your own business in your remote hive, no neighbors, no friends, no acquaintances--and now, here you are speaking with the new Empress herself! What happened to your safe (well, relatively safe), quiet (well, figuratively quiet) solitude? Oh well, if first impressions count for anything, then the Empress at least seems like an okay troll. You're still not sure what to think about this deadly-sounding game you've been roped into, but the thought that at least a few people might be watching your back ignites a spark of courage you didn't realize you'd been lacking... Heliux Stirst Your first conversation with Heliux was brief, but you think you might have a surprising amount in common with this troll. He also seems to be just as amiable as the rest of the players you've spoken to, which, given the tendencies of your species, is surprising. And possibly suspicious. But for now you won't look a gift hoofbeast in the mouth--as long as Heliux is watching your back, you'll do your best to return the favor. Arty Batson Through the stress and panic of entering the game, you didn't really have time to get to know your server player. He seems like a jumpy sort, but maybe that's just a human thing. If nothing else, he got you out of meteor hell. You're grateful for that, and, at least until you learn more about him, you'll consider Arty an ally. OOC Contact Pesterchum: tytonidAdmirer Tumblr: kingdomoftyto.tumblr.com (if I'm not already on pchum when you need me, I'll probably see a message on tumblr first!) As a last resort, if I'm not at a computer, my phone alerts me to emails at kb4566@truman.edu !